manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo Kasper
:"Dogs bark, snakes crawl, Leo kills." : - Leo Kasper Leo Kasper is a major character and the deuteragonist, later revealed to be the true main antagonist of Manhunt 2. He is also the protagonist of the flashback missions. Description A psychopath who was also put in the asylum by the Project. Leo was once a government agent and has expertise in combat, evasion, infiltration and assassination techniques. He helps Daniel Lamb escape and teaches him his own well-honed tricks of the trade. His personality was taken by the Project and implanted into Daniel while remained separated from Daniel's own mind by the Pickman Bridge. However, the Pickman Bridge was not perfected yet and it resulted in Leo being able to freely talk to Daniel inside Daniel's head. His personality also took over at times when it was not called upon. Personality Leo is depicted as an intelligent, but heartless and violent person, who has no hesitation about killing, no matter if it's an innocent person, criminal or law officer. It's believed that he's a smoker as well. Leo's killer personality was created by The Project for years before the events from the game. The Project trained him in assassination techniques, combat, evasion and infiltration, which caused Leo to change into a killing machine. According to the sessions with Dr. Whyte, Leo accuses the Project for turning him into a killer. He also confides, that he would like to think like a normal man, but he can't, because the training left a mark on his psyche. A violent sadist, Leo has an adventurous, thrill-seeking demeanor towards killing, revealing in the brutal killings of his and Daniel's victims. He encourages Daniel into committing more vicious executions of the Hunters, responding with glee and admiration towards Violent and Gruesome level executions. Throughout the game, Leo is shown to be a textbook psychopath, displaying various symptoms and behaviors including manipulation of others (Clearly seen with his interactions with Daniel), having no conscience or sense of right or wrong, increased aggression and hostility (Seen in his executions and behavior towards hunters), a lack of empathy (Unlike Daniel, Leo clearly has no problem with killing), shallow emotions, easily irritated and short-tempered (Like Starkweather, Leo becomes quickly impatient if the player waits around, although he is cautious enough to use stealth against hunters), significant fearlessness (Clearly shown to be not as nervous or hesitant like Daniel), and a lack of remorse or guilt. When compared with James Earl Cash, he's pretty much a product, while Cash is probably a "criminal by choice". They both don't find any remorse for their victims, although Cash does feel some compassion for his family and the Journalist (Although they're not his victims at all). Also, they both seem to have the same goals: Revenge. Cash wants to murder Starkweather for what he did to him and his family. Leo wants to murder every Project member he sees for what they did to him. Biography Leo was a former government assassin, hired to kill threats such as terrorists and was said to be very good at his job. He died and his personality was somehow saved and sampled sometime before 2001. Leo's personality was taken and implanted in the mind of Daniel Lamb, a scientist for the Pickman Project who believed it possible to have a normal being switch between a civilian and a killer without either personality crossing paths. However the Pickman Bridge, which is what keeps each personality separate, malfunctioned and Leo was given too much free will and begun to take over Daniel's mind. 2001 Leo now wants full control of Daniel's mind so he tries to force Daniel's friend Michael to remove the Pickman Bridge by threatening him at gunpoint at Blackwell Island. However the Project Militia turn up and Michael hides inside the Fisto Sugar Factory where Leo kills all the Project Militia as he searches for Michael. When he finds him, Leo kills him and takes the keys to the boat off the island. Then, he decides to get back at the Project by convincing Daniel to assassinate Stanley Grex and as he does, Leo escapes the Project once more. Then all he needs to do is destroy Daniel's past, so he burns his records and later, decides to kill Daniel's wife. However, Daniel, who was controlled by Leo, was caught murdering his wife by Pickman, and thus both Daniel and Leo were both locked away in Dixmor Asylum, where Daniel had many therapy sessions and at some point, Leo takes over Daniel's mind and he kills Dr. Deborah. Events of Manhunt 2 (2007) A power failure and a riot allow Daniel and Leo to escape the asylum. While not remembering anything about his past, Leo helps Daniel to escape the asylum by telling Daniel to take down most of the Asylum Orderlies and Inmates. Leo later tells Daniel to get into the trashmaster as it is the ticket to get them out of there. Daniel later wants to find out about his past but Leo tries to convince him not to, while they are chased by the Project. Leo helps Daniel escape and kill many Project hitmen including Watchdogs and Bloodhounds, until Leo tells Danny they need to go after Dr. Pickman, while Leo really just wants the Pickman Bridge removed. Leo accidentally kills Pickman and after that, they hide themselves in the TVMK Studio until they are found by the Bloodhounds. After Daniel is injected by Dr. Whyte, Dr. Whyte reveals what Leo did to his wife and fights Leo in his mind. Leo tries to defend himself by spawning the memories of people Daniel kills. Daniel, who successfully bury his wife, Leo shows up and mock Daniel. Eventually Leo is beaten to death by Daniel with a Shovel and Leo is removed from his mind forever. 'Alternate Ending' In the alternate ending, Daniel locks Leo inside a cell in his mind to rot, but Leo breaks out and kills all the Legion members guarding his mind before killing Daniel's personality and Leo takes full control, thus killing Daniel Lamb. When Daniel wakes up and looks in the mirror, he sees Leo's reflection looking back at him (this is considered non canon). Notable Murders Committed *Michael Grant (Killed to gain the key to escape Blackwell Island) *Mrs. Lamb (Killed to destroy Danny's past) *Dr. Deborah (Killed for no particular reason) *Dr. Pickman (Killed when trying to erase Leo's mind) Session with Dr. Whyte Beta *In the early beta Leo was different. His clothing remains the same but his face was altered, with less details. In an earlier version of the story, Leo was not just a personality in Danny's mind, rather a real person. *Leo originally wore his dixmor outfit throughout the entire game, like in the Wii version. Gallery File:Ss 18.jpg File:Normal_ProjectManhunt_Manhunt2_OfficialScreenshot_045.jpg File:Leo Kasper.jpg File:Normal_ProjectManhunt_Manhunt2_OfficialScreenshot_074.jpg File:Normal_ProjectManhunt_Manhunt2_OfficialScreenshot_075.jpg File:Normal_ProjectManhunt_Manhunt2_OfficialScreenshot_078.jpg 'Other' File:Beta Leo.jpg|Early beta Leo (right). File:Leofiles.jpg|Leo's files normal_ProjectManhunt_Manhunt2_OfficialScreenshot_014.JPG|Another early beta Leo (Right). 2013-04-15 22-18-58-25.jpg|Close up of a Leo clone. Beta Leo Dreamer.jpg|Beta Leo model named "Dreamer" (left) and a combination of both Leo and Danny (right) Trivia * On the PC/PS2/PSP versions, during the flashback missions, Leo wears a brown outfit with a brown t-shirt and brown khakis pants. However, this outfit does not appear on the Wii and he is always wearing his green dixmor outfit. *Originally, some Dixmor Inmates looked like Leo, and Leo looked much different. The Inmates design later went to Leo, and the Inmates models were removed. *As part of the game's media, the Manhunt 2 website has several files of the Project's experiments. One of these experiments, called "Pravitas 0", entails a patient with acute antisocial personality disorder is subjected to disfiguring and horrifically painful surgeries in order to see if the extreme pain and subsequent ostracization by other patients would influence increased aggression and violent behavior, with the experiment being successful. There is a medical chart that displays all the surgeries performed at the end of the file; the same chart is in Leo's file in the game manual, implying Leo was the subject for the experiment. This would very likely explain his deep hatred and desire for revenge towards the Project, and his violently unstable personality as well. *Leo Kasper bears a resemblance to Claude, the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto III, another Rockstar game. *His first name Leo, is similar to Starkweather's first name, 'Lion'el, as the word Lion is part of his name, and Leo shares his name with the zodiac sign Leo, which is symbolically represented by a lion. *During gameplay cutscenes, Leo's boots are tucked into his pants. *Like Lionel Starkweather, he too can be seen as a metaphorical representation of the player themselves, in this case, the player is somebody who forces a character who is intended to be a straight up heroic character, in this case Daniel Lamb, to unnecessarily commit atrocities that can be avoided for the sake of their entertainment. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Manhunt 2 Category:Protagonist Category:Hitmen and Bounty Hunters Category:Deceased